Sailor Ranko: Moon Princess
by borg rabbit
Summary: No offense intended to Rebecca H.'s excellent work but this is a bit...different. Now a two shot, with none to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Ranko: Moon Princess

I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon. I won't make money off of this either.

This is just a twisted thought on how a Sailor Ranko might come to be. Would anyone like to take this idea and run with it? It IS a one shot.

* * *

Ranma awoke to cold soaked sheets. "Aghh! Nabiki, not another photo session." She grumbled under her breath. She began to roll over, but found it extremely uncomfortable.

It was then that she realized that her belly was grossly distended. _'What did Akane's cooking do to me this time? Oh, man. My ki is all screwed up and toxic.' _Ranma began to correct her ki flows with an exercise of will. The pathways resisted her efforts, but gradually settled down to a point that she could do some self analysis. Her visualizations soon revealed the form of what had expanded her midsection. '_What is a person doing there?' _"What?!!"

Ranma tried to roll over again and realized that an arm had her trapped against a hard flat chest. Rattled, she screamed "Pervert." She then pushed with her hand. Hard. The form next to her went flying to hit the wall, slumping to the floor. Ranma got up to look at herself in the full length mirror that was the closet door. She wanted to leap across the room to view herself but could only sort of waddle with her huge belly…and her short trip was interrupted by an involuntary tightening of her abdominal and internal muscles. This left her panting as she slowly looked up at herself.

"What is happening to me?!" Ranma cried out. _'That isn't me. That's not my face, or my body.'_ Looking back at her was a frightened young woman, obviously in an advanced state of pregnancy. A slender body, except for the obvious belly, pajama bottoms with the waist rolled up under her tummy, which was only partially covered by the top. Her pajamas were covered with sickening little bunny designs and her hair, though a little mussed, was blond. It was tied up into a pair of odangos, leaving twin ponytails going down to mid-calf. Feeling the wetness spreading down her leg, she looked down to see it pooling momentarily before being absorbed by the tatami mat on the floor.

Just then, she felt a hand, lightly touching her shoulder. Ranma whirled to see a tall, green haired woman dressed in a scandalously short sailor fuku. The woman's eyes contained an ageless compassion and look of sorrow that seemed to wrap the pregnant woman up in sadness. "Ranma, I know that you are confused, but, you will be inhabiting Usagi's, my princess' body for the next several hours. I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and what is happening is vital to the future of our world. You are here to save two lives, that of the daughter being born right now and the girl whose body you are inhabiting. Of all the futures I have seen, this is the only one that has a chance of my princess and future queen, surviving."

"Pardon me, but that is…a lot…to take in. I'll do what I can to save lives, but, DAMMIT, I'm a GUY!"

"Not at the moment and you have had experience being female, Ranma."

"Still. What am I supposed to do?"

"You have already done the greater part of your 'mission' by fixing Usagi's poisoned chi. A small chi bomb of negaverse energy would have killed mother and child during birth, but you have healed that. All that is left is to give birth and you will be returned to yourself. By the way, Usagi's magic, while unable fix her own problems will remove your fiancée's parasitic meal from your body. The pain you both go through will equal out, probably."

Pluto went about getting a futon and pillows, placing them by the bed…as if she knew what Ranma would be wanting. She also went about placing the unconscious man into a more comfortable position. Ranma thought, _'She should have just left him there, the bastard, getting me pregnant. Where did that come from?'_ Ranma began to turn a light shade of green.

Ranma had been learning from Dr. Tofu and had actually assisted in three births at the clinic. She was, therefore, much more familiar with the process than anyone but the doctor knew. "I ain't going to let it hurt any more than I have to." She said to the room as another contraction hit. It wasn't so painful as…just disconcerting. Another glance at the father of 'her' child, she went to the bed and got down on hands and knees on the futon by the bed. Then, she laid her head and arms on the bed with her belly hanging pendulously over the futon. The green haired woman helped her out of the pajama bottoms and panties. She then covered Ranma's bare posterior with a sheet. Of course it had a bunny motif, similar to the pajamas lying in a corner.

At this point the girl closed her eyes to meditate. Her mental eye turned inward. Everything but her own body faded from conscious thought.

'_Well, Usagi kept her body fit. It's a good thing that I mapped out my own body. Hmmm. There it is. Her cervic..cervix is bigger and softer than mine. Let's see.' _Ranma began lo relax and loosen the muscles in and around her birth canal while simultaneously preparing and reinforcing the walls of her uterus. _' She's breech. That just won't do…'_

Ranma's belly began to ripple. Sailor Pluto was shocked at seeing this, even with her foreknowledge of the outcome. Mamoru, the expectant father groaned and saw 'Usagi' at the bed with Pluto facing her rear.

"Usa-chan. Are you alr---?" Was all that got out as a dainty fist punched his lights out again. Nothing changed as Ranma returned her arm to rest under her head, other than a slight smirk on her lips.

"Sailor Pluto, be ready to catch her."

Ranma grabbed the corner bed post and began to squat, letting gravity aid her and with total control of supposedly voluntary muscles, began to strain. Sure it hurt, but this would be much easier on the baby than what Tofu's patients went through.

Sailor Pluto exclaimed, "Oh kami. The head is already crowning!" as the rest of the body quickly followed, literally squirting into her hands.

Ranma, panting, said, "Wrap her up and at least tie off the umbilical cord. I want to get this afterbirth over with and get cleaned up." Her brusqueness instantly evaporated on hearing the cries of a child from her body, even if it wasn't her own body or child. She came out of the squatting position, leg passing over the green haired woman holding her child. Ranma took note of the cord coming from her body to the child and took the Baby from the time guardian's hands and sat down on the bed, cradling the infant in her arms. The cries brought Mamoru awake to see his wife holding their child up to her breast.

Ranma melted into the eyes of the crying child and opened up her pajama top without a thought but for the miracle before her. She noticed that the woman assisting her had tied off and cut the cord, so she let the rest go. Ranma was absorbed in the sensations of a nursing baby for a while until she took notice of the man tentatively placing his hand on her shoulder.

Mamoru spoke, "Our little Usagi is finally here."

Ranma looked at the child that she had instantly fallen in love with. "No. Her name isn't Usagi. Its Ranko."

Pluto jerked her head and looked at Ranma with angry eyes as the whole room seemed to ripple from some strange energy. The green haired woman just shook her head and looked to the ceiling in supplication to the kami. After all, it wouldn't destroy the potential for Crystal Tokyo. Would it?

Mamoru said nervously, "Okay, Ranko it is."

Ranma leaned back on the pillows and gradually fell asleep, nursing little Ranko. She repeated the name Ranko over and over, until sleep finally took over.

* * *

Usagi woke up from a nightmare of unbelievable stomach cramps. She felt an odd sensation at her breast. 'Oh. Mamo-chan is getting frisky. Well it just feels so good." Her free hand reached for her stomach to reassure herself that little Ranko was still there. "Ranko? Yeah, I hated being called Usagi when I was little. Err? My tummy's flat?" She opened her eyes to see little Ranko nursing and Mamo-chan sporting a black eye, beaming at the two of them. "Wow!! If childbirth is this easy, I want LOTS of kids…" Mamoru face planted. Setsuna was nowhere to be seen, she was at the gates drinking herself to oblivion.

* * *

Ranma awoke feeling surprisingly well. Her crotch was soaked, but the reason was an irritated Akane holding a wash bucket. Feeling the emptiness in her heart and womb, a thought occurred to her.

Breaking out into a radiant smile, she said, "Akane. I have something to tell you. When I thought I was losing you at Jusendo…I-I I 'did' say I love you!"

Akane stood there in shock.

A few moments later, she softly said, "Ranma I love you too." And took Ranma into a hug which turned into a passionate kissing session.

Ranma luxuriated in the tomboys embrace, looking at the dresser where the instant nannichuan powder packets were hidden. _'Akane. YOU will be wearing the tux next time. He heh.'_

_The end._


	2. what goes around comes around

I didn't really expect to continue this, but, decided to put up another short chapter inspired by reviews-comments.

Chapter two: What Goes Around, Comes around

* * *

Setsuna rested her head into her hands at the dining room table with a satisfied sigh. The remains of a large takeout ramen meal were spread out like a corpse at a crime scene. The girls were at their classes at Tokyo University and she had just checked up on little Ranko and the happy parents. Life was going well in their corner of the universe in the year and a half since the blessed event. The NAME change hadn't even been noticed by the senshi, since that had 'always' been the little princess' name.

Suddenly, an envelope materialized in front of her and fluttered to the table and she could swear she heard someone snickering...somewhere. Picking up the mysterious missive, wiping off the ramen stain that had attached where the letter had come to rest, she nervously opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter, noticing that there was a photograph still in the envelope. Figuring that the letter would explain the photo, she began to read.

* * *

Dear Meioh Setsuna, Guardian of the Gate of Time,

For someone with all the time in the world, you don't seem to think things through very well or take into account the feelings of those you manipulate. After what you had done to me, I was so pumped up with pregnant magical princess hormones that I couldn't think straight for a month, long enough for me to wind up having to be married. I actually should thank you because Akane and I have been very happy together and I wouldn't trade little Usagi for anything.

I found out through a friend about the technique that you used on me and your princess. (Setsuna began to sweat drop) It is a temporary transmigration technique used for exactly what was done. I would have been honor bound to do it, regardless of the effects, to save their lives. However, you could have ASKED me politely ahead of time and explained ALL of the possibilities, which were well documented. Things would not have taken such a precipitous turn on my end with preparation.

Since you would not ASK me and bring me into the decision making process, I have decided to return the favor. By now the room should be feeling uncomfortably warm. (Setsuna's head jerked up, a feverish sweat breaking out on her forehead as feelings that had been under tight rein for millennia began to cause her to buck spasmodically in her hardwood chair.) You have eaten enough passion spice to break down someone with the Will of Adamant. An added bonus is the fertility spice that will insure a multiple birth when 'your' time comes.

I really think that you are a well intentioned person, but feel that this will put you back in touch with your humanity. Please be considerate of who I picked for you, as I gave him as much choice as you gave me, I owe him too, ha ha ha.

With all due regards,

Saotome Ranma—"Mama"

* * *

Setsuna began a whole body twitch, causing the photo to fall out of the envelope. In it was a black haired girl with a unisex hair style, grinning with pride as she looked at the red headed young woman seated in front of her, sporting an equally proud grin. The red head was plainly nursing the infant in her arms.

She jerked spastically on hearing the door bell. Shaking her head no, her body moved to answer the door. When the door opened, she saw a gangly youngster with dark circles under his eyes. "Helloooahhh!", he began before being jerked inside. The path leading upstairs was covered in torn clothes and loud cries of pleasure soon filled the house. The letter and envelope vanished from the floor as the photo was returned to the table. A quiet snickering "Have fun Gos." could be heard as the door opened and closed by itself.

The other three tenants immediately left the house on hearing Setsuna's loud cries of passion to rent a suite of rooms near the campus, in order to get some sleep.

The end...really.


End file.
